Sunset
by Hermione Weasley133
Summary: Jacob doesn't only have two older sisters, he has a younger sister named Marie, and she seems to have a few problems finding herself.
1. The Temper

Chapter One

The Temper

"Billy! I'm going out!"

"How about takin' Jake with you?!"

"Dad! I'm thirteen! I don't _need_ Jacob to follow me around! Honestly, Billy, he's only two years older than me, do you _really_ think it makes a diffrence?!" This was the usual arguement, except I had _just_ turned thirteen that very day. This is my story, it may seem like a fantasy, but it most definately is _not_! I mean it! This is my _life story_, well, from when I turned thirteen, but that's when my life started being interesting!

"Marie, I'm just worried that you'll get lost or something!" _Ugh!_ He _always _said that! Couldn't he be a _little _more original?!?!

"That happened _one time_ when I was _three_! I'm _thirteen _now! It's been _ten years _since I've gotten lost! Billy, you can't keep treating me like a baby! I'm growing up and you're just going to accept it!" I yelled as I stormed out, don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he wasn't treating me fairly! I sighed, knowing that he was going to send Jacob for sure now, to make sure that I didn't run away from the reservation, again.

"Marie! Wait up!" Jacob yelled as he ran after me, I knew that if I tried that I could out-run him, but I decided against it, just to see what he would do.

"Why do you always follow me?!" I challenged him, knowing he would get offended, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Marie, please don't be upset with me!" He pleaded, giving me his look that makes him look like an inocent five year old.

"Jake, I _need _privacy! I _need _to be able to go where I want! I _need _you guys to stop babying me like I'm three again! I've done more than enough to prove that I'm an adult! I've shown that I can be a house-wife! That's the role I play _everyday_ and I'm _sick of it!_" I couldn't help it, I broke down into anguished tears._ Damnit, Marie, why are you such a wimp?! No wonder they treat you like a baby! You _act _like a baby! _I mentally scolded myself. "Jake, I wanna be alone!"

"Marie, I don't think-"

"Stop!" I interupted, "I'm _fine_, just _leave_!" I growled, where was this temper coming from?

"Marie, I'm not leaving until you prove you're ok!"

"_Damnit, _Jake! Just _leave_!" I practically screamed at him. "I don't need you, Billy, or _anyone_ except _me_, because if there's one thing I've learned it's you can only depend on _yourself_!" I snapped at him and began to sprint away, so fast I knew he'd never be able to follow me without some means of transportation other than his legs.

"Don't forget to come home, Marie, me and Billy worry about you!" was the last thing I heard him say as I ran into the trees, my home away from home, I just had to make it far enough into the trees and I'd be home free.

"What am I _doing_?!" I said to myself, "Why am I running away?! What's _wrong_ with me?! What's _happening _to me?! I must be loosing my _mind_! I stopped running, sat down, and cried.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Changes

"Marie! Come down here this _instant_!" Jake called as I stormed up to my room a week after I'd run away. Ya, I'd returned because I can't survive without my journal that I was sure Jake would find if I left it there.

"Make me, Jake! If you haven't noticed you are _not_ my father! Billy is!" I snapped, slamming my door and, because I'm still not allowed a lock on it, I stacked my heaviest objects against it-my bed, my bookcase, and my dresser. I pulled out my journal and favorite pencil-it had wolves on it. I really needed to write my emotions down!.

_Dear Journal,_

_Jake's being a butt again! Acting like he's my father and like I'm five! I keep thinking I should pack and get the hell outta here! You know what?! I'm gonna do it! I'll write later when I've either done it or have given up!_

_Signed With Love,_

_Marie Black_

I set my pencil behind my ear and put my journal into my knapsack and stuffed my wallet in my pocket. I started packing, starting with my teddy! Hey, there's no shame in having a teddy at thirteen! I then packed some clothes that would be good to have if I end up roughing it in the woods. I grabbed my lunchbox, it was already packed with the lunch I was supposed to bring to La Push High that day. Then I stuffed two small blankets into my knapsack, one to be used as a pillow. I took a deep breath and knew I'd never be able to go downstairs like this and climbed out my window, landing cat-like on my feet.

I began to walk, already feeling hungry. _I better get something to eat!_ I thought and sighed, I'd need to go to Forks for that! I hopped on my bike, I guessed it had been bright red when it was new but now it was a rusty-red!

Ten minutes later I was in Forks, Washington and heading to the grocery store. I went down the isles and bought things that would last awhile. I went to the check-out line and paid _$30.57_! That made a dent in my wallet! _Oh well! At least I won't starve!_ I thought and, munching on some sour cream and onion chips, I went back to my bike. I wondered what I'd do about this since I didn't want to be followed and went back to La Push. I dropped the bike off in the garage and headed for the woods.

I found a little area that was less dense and made camp, folding my baby-blue blanket up for a pillow and laying my other blanket down. My grandma had knit it and it had a pack of wolves on it! I thought wolves were fascinating creatures. I wasn't sure how I felt about the tribal legends but I still thought wolves were cool!

I laid down with Mr. Boogles-my teddy-and fell asleep, dreaming about a pack of wolves running through the forest, one with Jacob's worried face and another with Jacob's angry face. It hunted her and pounced, shooting her awake, drenched in her sweat.

"It was just a dream, Marie! Nothing more, nothing less! Jacob's not going to attack you! He-He loves you..." I trailed off, thinking about Jacob's warm smile and sweet hugs. Oh man did I miss Jake! I loved him! He was my brother who cared about me! I began to feel angry at myself for being so stupid! suddenly felt a white-hot flash of heat go down my spine and my vision blurred, my whole _being_ blurred until I could hear and smell _everything_!

_**Welcome to the pack, Marie!**_A Sam Uley's voice greeted me warmly...From inside my own head! I thought I was going insane! I tried to speak aloud but it came out as growls and howls and it _frightened _me!

_**What's going on?! **_I asked mentally, and suddenly a lot of voices entered my brain.

_**Marie! Where've you been! Billy and I have been worried **_**sick**_**!**_ Jake's voice practically screamed.

_**Sweet! Marie's a wolf too! I can't wait to have a go with her! **_Paul cheered.

_**You touch my sister and you die, Paul! **_Jacob growled.

_**Stop! Stop it **_**please**_**! Just explain what's going on! **_I snapped. I needed answers! I needed to get these people out of my head! I needed to get out of this form and back to my _real _form!

_**Marie, you're a werewolf! We're all werewolves! We're a pack! We work together to protect humans from **_**The Cold Ones**_**-aka vampires, leeches, and blood-suckers! **_Jacob answered my question simply and I went _ballistic_! I began to run in circles, howl, knock down trees, and searched for my brother. When I found him a tackled him.

_**Jacob! Tell me this a joke **_**right now**_**! I mean it! I will tear you to shreds you overgrown chihuahua!**_ I mentally screamed. In the back of my head I saw the other's views of this, even Jacob's! Sam pried me off of Jacob while Quill made sure Jacob was alright. When I got ready to go for Jacob's throat Embrey and Paul barred my way. I couldn't _believe _it! They were all going to treat me like a baby! I sprinted away, I could tell they couldn't catch me because they just starred after me.

_**Wow, she's faster than you, Jake!**_ Embrey thought and I imagined biting his head off. Aww! The sweet sense of letting my anger out in my head-or rather in_ our heads. _I ran back to my camp and began to howl, ignoring the others and hoping I'd be back to normal soon!


End file.
